Obsession with Possession
by orangekangaroo
Summary: The silent Jericho is part of the new Titans East. He is kind and innocent, but a new villain with hypnotic powers is determined to change that. Can his new team keep Jericho safe? Sequel to If You Break the Heart. M for attempted rape, violence, language
1. Chapter 1

**There aren't enough stories about Jericho, and I find him rather interesting. Therefore, I will write one about him. Also, thank you to Chaseha-Wing for the inspiration. I have completely changed the story due to a crippling lack of inspiration. **

Robin's team of teenage superheroes was the most well known. But with increase in crime in Jump City, the Titans East had decided to move into the Tower with Robin, all except Aqualad. He decided to stay behind to lead the new Titans East which consisted of Hotspot, the Herald, Kid Flash, Jinx, and the silent Jericho. It was an odd team, but with their varied powers, it was a formidable one. They all worked well together, and Aqualad proved himself a good leader early on. Even Kid Flash had to admit that Aqualad was the best man for the job.

That day, the alarms went off in Titan's East Tower (T.E. Tower) and the team gathered in their living room. "Titans, we have an unidentified thing running around Steel City destroying anything it wants. We have to stop it before civilians are hurt. Flash, scout ahead and let us know when you find it."

"Ok, captain! Your command is my wish! Or something like that." He saluted his team leader, kissed Jinx's cheek, and sped off in a blur of red and yellow. Herald rolled his eyes at Jericho who smiled. Aqualad just sighed and led them to their car.

When they reached the heart of Steel City, Aqualad pulled out his communicator and called Kid Flash. "Kid Flash, have you found anything?"

"Yeah, you need to get over here right now!" He gave them the address and when the team arrived, they saw a large white humanoid thing smashing its way through cars, buildings, and anything else in his way. Kid Flash was taunting it, trying to give the civilians time to evacuate. He dashed from side to side, dodging hits, until the monster managed to clip him. It touched a metal manhole and seemed to transform its substance into the same metal. It bore down on the disoriented speedster and was about to finish him off when a flash of purple light swept it off its feet.

"I don't think so." Jinx snapped her fingers and knocked the monster into a building. "Only I get to hit my boyfriend.!" Kid Flash, now recovered, hopped up and joined his team.

"Titans, attack!" Aqualad summoned water from a hydrant and shot it at the monster, but it did nothing to slow it down. It actually morphed again to take on the properties of water.

"Looks like it's my turn." Hotspot rushed it and shot flames from his hands at the monster, leaving a hole in its stomach. But it quickly filled in again. The monster touched a brick wall, morphing into brick. "Um, guys? Any ideas?" Herald ran forward.

"Jericho! Just like Cinderblock!" He blew his horn, opening a rift. Jinx snapped her fingers, sending the monster into it. The rift closed and Jericho ran forward. "Are you ready, Jericho?" He nodded, and Herald blew his horn again. The brick monster fell from the sky and as it hit the ground Jericho jumped on its chest and stared into its eyes. The whites of his green eyes turned black and Jericho phased into the monster. It struggled on the ground for a minute, then stood.

"Hey, you in there Blondie?" Kid Flash appeared in front of the group. The monster nodded and reverted back to its white form. Jericho walked the monster into custody and then phased back out to his team. He smiled and blushed under their praise, silently laughing with them. Herald put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as they walked to their favorite burger joint. Jericho, though silent, could always communicate with the Herald. The first time he met the Herald, he was coming to Jericho's rescue when the Brotherhood of Evil attacked him. Ever since, they had grown closer and closer until one day the Herald kissed the blonde boy.

"Hey, come on, guys! You're walking too slow!" Kid Flash ran back and forth from the restaurant to his friends to show them just how slow they were. Jinx smiled and a flash of purple caused the sidewalk in front of her boyfriend to lift right as he ran over it. The team laughed at their fallen friend as he picked himself up, blushing a bright red. Even the normally serious Hotspot laughed. It had been a good day for everyone, but they had no idea they were being watched.

* * *

><p><em>On top of a building<em>

The man stood observing the fight, enjoying his stereotypical watching-place. He reflected on how his idea to release the White Monster had been a great way to observe the new group of heroes. They would be no match for him. Until he saw the blonde boy. He was mesmerized by the blonde boy with the lime-green eyes. Then he saw him take over that thing, and the man knew that he had to have the one called Jericho. Not just because he had similar powers, but because he also wanted to possess the one boy who could resist his hypnosis.

"Soon, you will be mine, _Jericho." _He watched his new obsession walk away with the tall trumpet player.

***dramatic music* Review me, please! Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is certainly a fun story to write. I like Jericho and Herald together.**

_Two days later_

Jericho sat on the couch next to Herald and Jinx watching a movie. Although he enjoyed hanging out with his friends when they weren't fighting crime, he wished they wouldn't pick such scary movies. His lime-green eyes were squeezed shut and hidden behind Herald's cape. Herald had laughed at first when his boyfriend had first picked up the corner of his cape, but now he enjoyed it. It was the first time he realized that perhaps his feelings for Jericho were more than just platonic comraderie.

The first time he met Jericho was before the Brain had attacked. He met Jericho through music. Jericho had been playing his guitar on his mountain, and though he lacked training his music was so pure that it reached the Herald in another dimension. He had perfect pitch, and added to his powers, he could hear music everywhere. He went to investigate, and when he found the souce of the beautiful strains he found _him._ Jericho looked up with his startled eyes, and the Herald was quick to introduce himself. They spent some time playing music together, and Herald made time every week to see him.

Now, Herald was nineteen and Jericho was seventeen, and Herald had sworn to himself that he would keep his silent friend safe. He was snapped out his reverie by a scream from the movie, one that most likely would have been accompinied by one from Jericho if he could speak. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw he was staring wide-eyed at the screen, terrified of the Hollywood gore. Herald smiled and wormed his hand into Jericho's. Jericho squeezed his hand and tore his face from the screen to bury it in Herald's cape once more. He wanted to snuggle into Herald's shoulder, but the trumpet player wasn't the most overt with his feelings. Jericho was fine with that though because the moments when Herald truly let him inside those walls were all that more special.

Kid Flash and Hotspot were arguing about the merits of some horror versus some other horror movie, both of which Jericho had never seen, while Aqualad and Jinx laughed at the fake blood. Finally the movie ended and Jericho relaxed. By now, Hotspot (in human form, not fire) and Kid Flash were fighting and Aqualad was chasing them around trying to break them up. Suddenly the alarms went off.

"Oh, come on! Who attacks a city at ten o'clock at night?" Jinx grumbled as she walked to the moniters. "Well, there's no info on who or what it is, but something's happening downtown."

When they reached the disturbance they were greeted by a mob of citizens in a zombie-like trance. They were robbing the city's largest bank, carrying out armfuls of money and dumping it in a large pile. They seemed unorganized and confused, but the Titans couldn't let them continue what they were doing.

"Don't hurt them! They're being controlled by something!" Aqualad led his team into the fray. Though each member of the team was skilled, it was hard to fight without causing any pain. Finally Jericho managed to possess one of the men, and through him he saw what he needed to do.

"Aqualad!" Jericho spoke with the man's voice. "They need to be shocked out of their trance! Use the water from hydrant to drench them, and they should return to normal. The connection between them and whomever is controlling them is weak." Aqualad nodded and motioned to Kid Flash to round up the people. Jinx busted a fire hydrant and Aqualad sent the water at the mob. When the water cleared, the people sat up in a daze and began asking where they were.

The Titans believed they were victorious and returned to their tower. They were all exhausted, and went to bed. Herald kissed Jericho on the cheek, said goodnight, and went into his room across the hall. Jericho retreated into his room and began to take off his gold wrist bands, purple tunic, and white shirt. Suddenly he whipped around on full alert.

There was someone in his room.

**Please review and let me know what you think of the plot so far. Sorry this is so short, but I just wanted to get this out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Just so you know, I won't update over the weekend. Sorry, but I need some family time. **

_Someone was in his room._

Jericho searched his room with wide eyes, but he didn't see anyone. His room was simple, almost bare, with the only furniture being a bed and a desk. On his desk was a small stack of classic literature, a framed photo of the team, and a photo of the Herald. Leaning against the wall was his treasured guitar. There were few places to hide, but Jericho could just sense that he wasn't alone.

He walked around his room, trying to find the presence he felt. When he couldn't find anything, he headed for his door to find one of his teammates. But as he rached his door he was grabbed by the neck and flung forcefully back. He let out a quiet cry of pain as he landed hard on his shoulder, but he still couldn't see his assailent. He tried to stand only to be knocked back again as he reached for the communicator on his desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man in black appeared in front of Jericho. He kept his voice low, though that was hardly necessary with the sound proof doors. "In fact, I wouldn't disobey at all." The man's black costume had a white circular maze on the chest and his helmet had black googles attached to it. Currently they were pulled up on his forehead, and Jericho could see the man's eyes. They were red, and Jericho noitced that the man's exposed skin was white as was his hair. He was albino.

Jericho stared up at the man, and suddenly pounced on him making direct eye contact. His eyes turned black, but for some reason he couldn't phase into the man, who just laughed. "That won't work on Hypnotic. You can't get past my eyes. A perk of being albino." He threw the boy onto the bed and jumped on top of him, pinning his wrists. He whispered into the terrified boy's ear. "How does it feel to know that without your powers, you're completely helpless?" Jericho tried to struggle, and he did have combat skills, but he was no match for the older, larger man. He tried to scream, but his vocal chords disobeyed him as always.

_'Somebody help me!'_ Jericho was screaming in his mind, praying that maybe one of his friends would somehow sense his distress. Herald always seemed to.

"You know, Jericho, you are a mystery to me. You can't possess me, but I can't hypnotize you. It's the eyes, you know. I can't get past the eyes. But there are other ways for me to make you more compliant. You see, no one has ever been able to resist me before, and soon you won't be able to either." He closed his red eyes and suddenly red chains of pure psychic energy encircled Jericho's wrists and ankles, tying him to the bed. While this seemed impressive, Hypnotic's chains actually stemmed from an unstable gift and were therefore unstable themselves. They were too tight and too hot, and almost immediately they cut into Jericho's soft skin. Tears were streaming from his green eyes as he tried not to move in an attempt to get the chains from hurting him.

What do you want? He mouthed it as the man stood up, leaving Jericho on the bed. The man laughed and leaned in close to the boy. "Why, I want you to be mine. Any way I can." He crushed his lips down on Jericho's with such force that a bruise was sure to form. Jericho forgot about the chains and tried to struggle away. He had only ever been kissed by Herald before, and with his innate innocence, this unwanted kiss made Jericho feel dirty. Finally Hypnotic broke away and stood laughing over the crying boy. "Oh, don't cry. Soon you'll learn to like me as much as you would if I could hypnotize to to like me. But we're just getting started."

But his control on the chains was waning as his excitement grew. Suddenly they wore off and Jericho jumped from the bed and ran for the door.

"Oh, no you don't." The man swung an arm at the boy as he tried to run past. The hit knocked him off his feet. As Jericho trid to stand, Hypnotic kicked him in the ribs, then again in his lower back. He picked him up by his hair and slammed a fist into his captive's bare stomach. Then he threw the boy back on the bed face-down and used more chains to tie him down. Jericho's heart was pounding as he felt the man climb onto the bed and he silently begged anyone to wake up and save him.

* * *

><p>Herald woke in a cold sweat. He had only been asleep a few minutes, but he felt...wrong. Something was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, after this, your little horn-player won't want you anyore. You'll have no choice but to be my little toy." Jericho had tried to struggle, but the chains were too strong and painful, and he was pretty sure he had a cracked rib. But what hurt the most was knowing the he was going to lose his virginity to a man who was obviously crazy, and Herald would never love him again. The man straddled Jericho and had just started pulling down his leggings when suddenly he was gone and there was a crash as something hit his desk. The chains disappeared and he rolled over to see Herald fighting with Hypnotic. Jericho groaned sliently as he managed to sit up. Herald took a hit to the chest and landed on the bed. But Hypnotic was stunned from the fight. Jericho put a hand on Heralds shoulder and pointed to his eyes then Hypnotic then shook his head.<p>

"You can't possess him?" He shook his head. "Can he possess you?" He shook his head. "Can he possess me?" He nodded. "Ok, then. We can't fight someone that-" Hypnotic threw Herald across the room.

"Now, now Herald. I regret to inform you that your little Jericho belongs to me now."

"I don't think so." Herald made eye contact with Jericho, and Jericho possessed him but didn't take over. He let the waves of Herald's mind wash over him like a calm sea. "Can't possess me now." He stood in a fighting stance, but Hypnotic was smart enough to know it was time to leave.

"I'll be back." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Herald sat on the couch while Aqualad researched their new villian with the other team members. He couldn't get over what he had seen in Jericho's room. That man was going to hurt <em>his<em> Jericho, his beautiful, pure Jericho. Something like that would be terrible for anyone, but someone like the gentle Jericho would have been destroyed. As it was, the silent boy had yet to come out of his room, where he had been since leaving Herald's mind. Herald sighed and stood to go to his room but decided to stop at Jericho's. He had felt his boyfriend's thoughts, feelings, and knew that Jericho now believed he was dirty. But the Herald couldn't find the words to sooth his troubled thoughts.

He knocked on Jericho's door, and when it opened he walked in to find Jericho sitting on his bed. He looked up as Herald walked in, but looked down just as quickly. Herald sat down next to Jericho and tried to take his hand, but the blonde boy pulled away.

"Now don't do that. Don't shut me out." He turned Jericho's tear-stained face torwards his. "You were in my head. I know how you feel. I felt it through you. But you have to know that I still want you to be my boyfriend." Jericho gestured to his lips, then tarted crying. "I know you think I won't love you anymore because he kissed you. But you're wrong." Jericho snapped his head up put his hand on his heart, then Herald's. Herald smiled. "That's right, I said I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed Jericho. It was different in every way from Hypnotic. Where the villain had been angry, painful, and dominating, Herald was gentle, patient, and loving.

When they parted, Jericho let himself be gathered into Herald's arms, where he stayed as the tears fell down his face. Herald rubbed his back and whispered soothing words. He knew that Jericho was going to be deeply affected by what happened, and he intended on being there for him every step of the way.

* * *

><p>When Herald finally coaxed Jericho out of his room, Aqualad was speaking Robin via videochat. But as soon as Jericho stepped into his line of sight, Robin was suddenly thrown from the webcam and Starfire appeared.<p>

"Friend Jericho! You are unharmed!" He smiled at her. "I shall make you something to celebrate and sent it using the system of Earth mail!" Jericho smiled larger as he was the only Titan that really like Starfire's alien food. He didn't know why, but he did. Robin appeared again and told Aqualad to keep him updated. THe screen went dark. Kid Flash and Jinx were sitting on the counter together, trying not to fall alseep. It was well past three in the morning, and everyone was tired. Aqualad sent them all to bed and was met with little resistance.

Jericho walked with Herald to his room, but when the door opened to his room, he turned pale. But he walked in and closed the door. He put on his pajamas, but at the thought of sleeping in his own bed he became scared. He went out into the hallway and knocked on Herald's door. Without a word, Herald (also in pajamas) led Jericho to his bed where they laid down. Jericho felt safe in Herald's arms, and as he fell asleep he thought '_I love you._'

**Ok, enjoy. THis is the last update for a few days. Reviews on the plot and sorry for grammer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I said no updates for a few days. But I had a few hours to kill before I went home, so this is really the last update until next week.**

Herald woke several hours later in a very groggy mood. He decided he needed a few more hours of sleep, so he tightened his arms around the boy next to him and closed his eyes. _Wait, what?__ Who's sleeping...? Oh, Jericho._ The events of early morning came crashing down on him and he was suddenly more awake. He stared at the back of Jericho's head, remembering how he had almost been too late. Herald tried to sit up, but as he shifted Jericho stirred and rolled over to face Herald. His eyes opened for a moment, and he smiled at Herald. Herald pulled him closer and wrapped his strong arms around his young boyfriend. Jericho closed his eyes and laid his head on Herald's chest where he fell asleep once more. _Ah, screw productivity._ Herald closed his eyes and fell alseep.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kid Flash dodged a vase. Then a jar of peanut butter. "Jinx! Settle down!" The pink haired girl was on a rampage now that she had enough sleep to stay awake but not enough to make her happy.<p>

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm going to rip apart the fabric of time and drop him in the Jurassic period!" A toaster exploded.

"Jinx! Stop taking it out on our stuff!" Kid Flash cowered as his girlfriend whirled on him with glowing purple eyes. "Um...I never liked that toaster anyways." Jinx took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Make me some coffee." Kid Flash almost broke the sound barrier to make her some caffeine. Aqualad stumbled in and took in the mess Jinx had created. He opened his mouth to speak, saw the look on her face, and backed off. Jinx closed her eyes and used her powers to clean up the mess. Hotspot looked out from his hiding place behind the sofa, and judging the area to be safe, joined the others in the kitchen. The only two missing were Herald and Jericho.

As Jinx sipped her coffee, Aqualad built up the courage to talk to her. "What was that all about?" Jinx shrugged.

"I get a little upset when someone tries to hurt my friends. And I can be a real bitch in the morning." She silenced the smirking Kid Flash with a look. "Sorry, I'm just tired." She let Kid Flash fold her into an embrace as Aqualad went to check for mail. Everyone understood how she felt. Jericho was their friend, and he was always there for them even after the fighting was done. He watched comedies with Kid Flash, taught Aqualad to play guitar, took combat lessons from Hotspot, and was Herald's boyfriend. And no one was more fun to go shopping with for hours with than Jericho. With his bubbly personality, he could sit and watch Jinx model outfit after outfit long after everyone else had gone home.

"We'll get this guy. No one breaks into our tower twice." Hotspot put a hand on Jinx's shoulder. He was the cold logic of the team.

"But how do we fight someone who can hypnotize people? I mean, sure the name 'Hypnotic' is lame, but he poses a serious threat to the city." Kid Flash sounded unusually serious. Aqualad returned with a large box.

"Looks like Robin and his team have a few ideas." They opened the box and pulled out five pairs of black goggles as Jericho and Herald walked in. The blonde boy still looked tired, but he waved a cheerful good morning to his teammates. He accepted a tight hug from Jinx and laughed silently when she denied Kid Flash.

"Hey Jericho! Looks like Starfire added some...um...this for you." Hotspot held up a large plastic container full of gelatinous purple blobs. Jericho smiled and reached for it. He didn't know what they were, but he loved the little purple blobs Starfire made for him. "I don't know how you eat that stuff." Jericho shrugged as he took a bite out of one. The flavor was impossible to describe, unlike anything on Earth in every way. Suddenly the large screen flared to life as Robin appeared.

"I see you got the pack-argh!" Once more, Starfire pushed her leader/boyfriend out of the way.

"Friends! It is glorious to see you! Jericho, did you get my present?" Jericho smiled and waved, still holding the container. "Good! Those are the-" Cyborg appeared in the screen.

"The goggles I made for you should prevent Hypnotic from hypnotising you. I didn't make you any Jericho since you don't need them. Just put them on, and they should create a barrier between your eyes and the psychic energy he uses to take over minds."

"Thanks, Cyborg. We owe you one."

"You bet you do! I was the test subject!" Beastboy pushed Cyborg out of the way. "My brain still feels funny! Hey Jericho, if you ever want to talk, you know my number."

Jericho smiled and nodded. Robin finally managed to push his way back into the view of the camera. "If you need anything, give us a call." The screen went dark, and with the disappearance of the picture came the disappearence of Jericho's smile. He has tired, and still shaken from his encounter. Herald put an arm around his waist and Jericho leaned into him.

"I know we should be training and stuff, but I don't think anyone really feels up to it." Herald led Jericho to the breakfast table and sat him down. Then he went into the kitchen to make something to eat. It was late in the afternoon, but everyone decided to have breakfast anyways. It was Jericho's favorite. The silent boy felt both embarassed that his team was being so nice to him, but also touched that they cared so much. He had heard Jinx breaking things and heard her shouted threats. He just didn't have to the courage to step outside until she calmed down.

After their breakfast-for-dinner, the team wandered off to do their own things. Jericho went back to his room to get his guitar and brought it back to the living room. He walked up to Herald and pulled out a medallion from under his shirt. It was a small silver flower. Herald nodded and blew his horn. They stepped out into a meadow of beautiful yellow flowers. It was Jericho's mountain. He took Herald's hand and pulled him towards his favorite rock. They sat down and Jericho began to play. The soft chords were beautifully simple and melodic. But they were sadder than usual since Jericho's music reflected his inner state.

Suddenly their communicators went off. Jericho opened his to find Jinx on the screen. "Get your ass off that mountain and back to the tower!" She cut the transmission. Herald sighed and blew his horn. They stepped out of the portal into the living room. Everyone was standing around the table, looking at some pieces of paper. Jinx looked up as they walked over. "What took you so long?" Herald rolled his eyes.

"What is so important?" He was annoyed that his time with his boyfriend had been interupted. Jinx looked at Jericho.

"Let's just say we'll need to go shopping." Jericho raised an eyebrow. Jinx sighed. "Fine. The mayor is holding a ball at City Hall for the city next week. We're invited as the guests of honor!" Kid Flash was at her side in an instant.

"Hey, beautiful. Got a date to the dance?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes then kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Only if you match your tie to my dress." She smiled sweetly at his wary face.

"I don't do pink." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm too manly."

Jericho felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find Herald standing in front of him. He pulled out a yellow flower fom the mountain and gave it to Jericho. "Will you do me the honor of being my date to the ball?" He relished the look of shock on Jericho's face. They hadn't made their relationship public yet because they were worried about what the city's reaction when they first formed the team. But Steel City had turned out to be surprisingly liberal. After finding Jericho at the mercy of Hypnotic, Herald didn't really care what the city thought about him. He was still a hero no matter what, as was Jericho.

Jericho took the flower and pointed to Herald's chest and looked him in the eye with a questioning expression. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't care what they think." Jericho grinned and threw his arms around his boyfriend, forgetting for the time being about Hypnotic.

"Seriously, dude. How do you always understand him? I mean, no offense J, but I don't always know what you're trying to say." Herald put an arm around Jericho's shoulders.

"Same way I know what you're saying. I _listen_." Herald smiled sweetly, and Jericho laughed silently at the confused speedster.

"Maybe you should try it sometime, Kid." Hotspot laughed from the kitchen. The thought of Kid Flash slowing down long enough to listen was hilarious to him.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. I listen."

"There's a difference between _hearing_ what people say and _listening_ to them." Jinx tried to explain, but she ended up laughing harder at the increasingly confused boy. "Alright, everyone. We _all _need to go shopping. I will not be seen with you in you look like slobs." The boys groaned, all but Jericho. He just smiled sweetly at Jinx. He actually really enjoyed shopping with Jinx. He imagined it was what having a sister was like.

* * *

><p>Hypnotic sat in his home, looking at the invitation he had swiped from the mail. A ball for the super-heroes. Thoughts raced through his mind.<p>

_I bet Jericho looks great in a tux. Almost as good as he looks in nothing at all. _Hypnotic smiled. _Soon._

**Ok, that was interesting. Reading back over that, I have no idea what my original idea was, but it isn't this. Though I think it turned out rather well. Read and review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back!**

_Three days after the attack_

"Jericho, come out of there!" Jinx waited impatiently outside the dressing rooms, checking out the vairous suit jackets, trying to ignore the music that was playing too loudly. She had taken Jericho shopping for a tuxedo, and the only place that carried suits that would fit his slight frame was the prom store. Therefore, an annoying pop song blared over the speakers. She had helped him pick out a tuxedo, a shirt and a tie, but he had been in the dressing room for too long. "Seriously, if it doesn't fit, just come out." Nothing. Now she was worried. "Jericho, I'm coming in there." She pushed the door open to find Jericho curled in a ball on the floor, shirtless. He had tears running down his face and he was bleeding from a cut on his hairline.

* * *

><p>Jericho carried the tuxedo and tie into the dressing room. He was glad for the distraction from his thoughts, and he was tired of being a burden to Herald. His boyfriend insisted on going everywhere with Jericho now, and it was starting to get on Jericho's nerves. When Jinx had asked him to go shopping, Jericho quickly agreed. Jinx decided he should go first since she knew she would be trying on lots of dresses. So they went to the tuxedo store where Jinx had found him a nice black tuxedo and a blue tie that was the same color as Herald's cape. He had gone into the dressing room when it happened. <em>He<em> happened.

Jericho took his tunic and his white shirt off and laid them carefully on the bench. When he straightened up and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, it wasn't just his relection. Hypnotic was there too, standing behind him. Jericho turned to run, but Hypnotic grabbed his wrists. Jericho was too scared to fight as his mind clouded over. Hypnotic forced Jericho back towards the mirror, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

"Look at yourself. Aren't you pretty?" Jericho looked at his bruised reflection. There were dark bruises on his chest and stomach, as well as his arms where the man had held him down. "Well, not as pretty as you were before, but you'll still do." Jericho's eyes widened as he finally struggled to get away. The man whispered in his ear. "Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you, you can't call out for help, and there's no way anyone will ever hear anything over that screeching they call pop music. " Jericho struggled harder until Hypnotic slammed his forehead into the mirror, causing it to shatter. Jericho felt blood running down his face from the new cut on his hairline. "Now, let's start where we left off last time." He grinned at the young boy lying on the ground and knelt over him. Suddenly, the most beautiful sound in the world floated in.

"Jericho, come out of there." Hypnotic looked up from his prize. He couldn't transport himself _and _Jericho, and he didn't think he could take over the pink sorceress's mind. Hypnotic's greatest secret was that he could only hypnotize full humans. Herald was a gifted human, but human nonetheless. Jinx on the other hand was not fully human, and therefore it would be difficult to take over her mind. "Seriously, if it doesn't fit, just come out." Hypnotic leaned down to Jericho's ear.

"Saved by the bell." Then he was gone again.

"Jericho, I'm coming in there." He curled up in a ball as she walked in.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Jericho!" Jinx fell to the floor and pulled him to her. "Jericho, what happened?" Jericho was shaking badly and his normally bright green eyes were even brighter, almost feverish. But what worried Jinx the most was the wound on his head. It was bleeding badly like all head wounds do, and she knew he needed medical help. She pulled out her communicator. "Herald! Come in! Jericho is hurt and he's unresponsive! Get over here and help me! If whoever did this comes back, I can't fight and protect him by myself!"<p>

"I'm on my way!" Herald forced his panic down as he blew his horn. He stepped out in front of the mall, and realized he didn't know which store to go to. "Jinx, where are you?"

"Um...that prom store where all the high school boys go to get tuxedos!" Herald remembered that store and with the sounding of his horn he was there within seconds. He ran into the dressing rooms to find Jinx on the floor with Jericho. The sight of his boyfriend sitting on the ground with Jinx trying stop a head wound from bleeding made his blood boil.

"He came back, didn't he?" Jericho nodded. "Did he...did he do anything to you?" Jericho shook his head, then tried to stand only to fall back with a wave of nausea.

"We have to get him to the medical bay. He probably has a concussion." Jinx helped Jericho stand and he leaned into Herald, still wobbly. Herald blew his horn and then scooped Jericho up bridal-style and carried him through the portal. Jericho rested his head against Herald's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Herald carried him to the medical bay and laid him down on a bed while Jinx called the others back to the tower. Herald sat beside the bed with gauze and pressed it to Jericho's cut.

"I'm so sorry! I should have gone with you!" Herald continued to apply pressure as Jericho gently touched his hand. He placed a hand on his heart, then Herald's with his other hand. Herald wouldn't meet his eyes for several moments. Finally, Herald met his eyes, and smiled tiredly. "How do you do it?" Jericho raised an eyebrow. "Make sure everyone around you is happy even if you aren't." Jericho smiled weakly and shrugged. He tightened his grip on Herald's hand, then repeated his previous heart-to-heart motion. "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. Even the thought of living without is scary to me."

Jinx walked back into the room to find Jericho sitting up in his bed as Herald stitched up the cut on his forehead. "Aqualad, Hotspot and Kid Flash are-" She was cut off by a flash of red and yellow.

"Kid Flash is here. Only Aqualad and Hotspot are still on their way." Then he saw Jericho. "Dude, what happened?" Jinx filled him in on the details, and when Aqualad and Hotspot arrived, all but Herald and Jericho left to talk strategy. Jericho really did have a concussion, so Herald brought him into the living room where they watched movies until Jinx agreed that it was safe for Jericho to fall asleep. Watching all of the Lord of the Rings movies, topped off with a selction of animated Disney movies that Jericho loved, took the rest of the day and most of the night. Jericho had accelerated healing like most meta-humans, and his concussion had been minor, so he had healed enough to sleep.

Herald held his hand as he walked to his room where he gathered his guitar and put on his pajamas. He walked back to Herald's room and went inside. Herald laid down with him and wrapped his arms around Jericho's thin waist. "Goodnight, Jericho."

* * *

><p><em>He was walking through the empty tower. Where was everyone? He couldn't find any of his teammates, not even Herald. He flipped open his communicator. His was specially designed with a button for each teamate: pink for Jinx, orange for Hotspot, blue for Aqualad, red for Kid Flash, and gray for pushed each one, only getting static in response. He wandered past the weight room, and then the garage, and then each heros' room. Jericho went into the living room to find all the moniters were off. They were never off, even at night. Suddenly the tower went into lockdown, shutting him into the living room with metal walls and locked doors.<em>

_Jericho had no destructive powers of his own, and the codes he would have entered didn't work when the moniters were off. Now he was starting to get scared. He tried his communicator again with the same results._

_"Hello, Jericho." _

Jericho sat up, gasping for air and looking wildly around. "Jericho! Jericho, you're alright, it was only a nightmare!" Herald tried to grab Jericho's wrist as the boy tried to stand, only to see a look of pain spread across Jericho's paniked face. Herald looked down and realized that Jericho's wrists were still badly bruised, even more so now since the incident in the dressing room. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He released Jericho and ran after the boy as he sprinted out to the living room. It was around eight thirty in the morning, and the others were gathered around the breakfast table. They all stood when Jericho ran into the room and approached him. Jericho stopped in front of his team as Herald joined them. Jericho's lower lip trembled as he saw all his friends sitting in the sunny room, and the nightmare seemed far away.

"Jericho, what happened, sweetheart?" Jinx held out her arms to him, and Jericho all but fell into them. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Jinx was worried. She never called anyone by pet names, so the fact that she had called Jericho sweetheart twice revealed the depth of her concern.

"He had a nightmare." Herald stood off to the side, ashamed he had caused Jericho pain. Jericho nodded.

"What was it about?" Jinx tightened her arms around Jericho like she was afraid he'd disappear. Jericho disentangled himself from Jinx and gestured to them. "It was about us?" Jericho nodded. "Where were we?" Jericho shrugged. "You don't know?" Jericho shook his head. He gestured to the tower. Hotspot joined in.

"You were in the tower?" Jericho nodded. "And we weren't there? You couldn't find us?" Jericho nodded, and his eyes filled with tears.

"He was there, wasn't he?" Aqualad put a hand on Jericho's shoulder. "Hypnotic. He was in the tower, wasn't he?" Jericho nodded, and looked over to Herald who was still standing away from the group. He held out a hand to his boyfriend, but Herald turned and walked away. Jericho took a last look at his teammates, and ran after Herald.

He caught up with Herald in the hallway and grabbed his arm. He tried to look in his eyes, but Herald refused to meet them. As he spoke he became more and more agitated. "Jericho, I hurt you! I wasn't there for you. Twice! How can you possibly still love me when I'm never there for you? How can we keep this relationship going if I can't protect you when you need me and-" Jericho did something completely out of character. He _slapped _Herald across the face. Herald was shocked out of his mind. Jericho pointed at Herald's eyes, then at his own. He took Herald's hand and placed it over his heart, then leaned forward on his toes and kissed Herald. He let himself settle into his older boyfriend's embrace as Herald finally broke down and kissed him back. He twined his fingers through blonde hair as Jericho wrapped his hands around Herald's neck.

Even though a criminal obsessed with Jericho was still at large and no relationship is perfect, in that moment, two souls were perfectly in tune.

**Alright, chapter five! This story is definately going in a different direction than I originally imagined. But I like it. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jericho straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. He hated suits. They were so uncomfortable compared to his usual clothes and he didn't like wearing black from head to toe. But he had to admit. Jinx had good taste when she picked out his tie. It was a dark navy blue with lighter blue stripes. Jericho ran a hand through his hair.

"Use a brush! We're going to a ball!" He turned and saw Jinx standing in his doorway. She was wearing a strapless black ballgown with a full, lacy skirt. Her pink hair was pulled into a tight updo instead of her usual hairstyle, but she wore no jewelry. She glided in and grabbed a brush off Jericho's desk. She forced it through his gold hair and smoothed it from his face. "There, that's better. You know, when I bought that suit for you, I was worried you'd look like a high schooler going to a cheap prom in cheap suit." He turned to face her. "But you look so handsome." She kissed his cheek. Jericho smiled.

_'You look so beautiful' _Jericho mouthed. He rarely "spoke", but he didn't know how else to describe what he saw. Jinx smiled.

"Really?" She twirled. "Do you think...Kid Flash will like it?" Jericho smiled and nodded. He hugged her close and offered her his arm. She laughed and took it as they walked out. He led her to the living room where the others were waiting. Kid Flash, still wearing his mask, was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie. He turned and gasped when he saw Jinx. She released Jericho, and walked to her date.

"You look...amazing." All of Kid Flash's usual goofy demeanor was replaced by sincere adoration and love. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I um...got you something." He pulled out a small, long black box. He opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a single red jewel in a silver setting. Jinx's mouth dropped open. "I thought that...I mean, the color...Do you like it?" He finally managed to blurt out.

"I love it! Will you put it on?" She allowed her boyfriend to fasten the thin chain around her neck. "It's beautiful."

Hotspot and Aqualad also wore black tuxedos, much to their chagrin. But they would rather wear the monkey suits than face the wrath of Jinx. Aqualad had a teal tie and Hotspot wore a red bow tie. Jericho stood with them until he saw the last member of their team walk in.

Herald wore a black tuxedo like the other boys, and he had a green tie on. It matched Jericho's eyes. When he saw his boyfriend, Herald's eyes widened slightly, and Jericho decided that maybe suits were alright. Herald was still wearing a mask, but without his hood, his short black hair was visible. Herald walked over to his friends, complimented Jinx on her dress, then kissed Jericho on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" Jericho nodded. He was nervous about revealing their relationship to the public, but he knew that they were bound to find out someday.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to City Hall in a black limo that the city had provided for them. Outside, cameras were flashing and reporters were already shouting questions. Kind Flash was the first one out, and he smiled for a few photos before turning to help Jinx. She smiled for the cameras too, but niether answered any questions. The press was a tricky subject since not all of them were completely faithful to the city's heroes.<p>

Hotspot followed them, his usual serious expression never wavering. Herald squeezed Jericho's hand and then climbed out of the limo to loud girlish screams. He was a favorite among the fan girls, much to Kid Flash's amusement. Herald waved, and turned as Jericho joined him. The younger boy looked scared and his bright green eyes were wide as cameras flashed in his face. Reporters managed to break through security and mobbed the silent boy. The started shouting questions at him as he looked wildly around, trying to find help. Suddenly, Herald was there, holding his hand and pulling him free of the mob as security gained control again.

Jericho looked at Herald with his thanks. Herald smiled and then did something no one in the crowd was expecting. He leaned down and kissed Jericho in full view of the cameras. Cameras flashed wildly as new questions were shouted. Herald pulled away and led a dazed Jericho by the hand into the building. Aqualad followed, trying to contain his laughter. Generally, he was against revealing too much of their private lives, but the looks on those reporters' faces were priceless. And the way those fangirls had freaked out was hilarious. Though he would probably have to talk to them later.

The ballroom was huge, and it was filled with people in their finest clothes. As the heroes began to mingle, Herald left to get Jericho and himself something to drink. Jericho stood listening to someone important prattling on about how teenagers saving the city was just incredible, and as the man walked off a new one took his place. Jericho smiled at him, but his smile was unreturned. The man held up his Blackberry.

"I was just informed of something that happened outside a few minutes ago. Jericho, did you kiss that young man?" Jericho blushed and looked around for Herald. "Well, I just have to say that I don't think you should be influencing the children of this city with your-"

"With our what?" Herald appeared behind the man holding two glasses of water. The man gulped. It was one thing to talk to the littler blonde boy that can't speak. But Herald was six feet tall and obviously not pleased with the man.

"Um...with your public displays of affection. It's immoral." He swallowed hard. "Homosexuality is wrong. You both need to think about the image that you're projecting to the little kids. They are going to think that 'gay is ok'."

"And what is wrong with that?" Herald's masked eye's narrowed as he took Jericho's hand.

"Well, you shouldn't force your choice on everyone." He tried to sound brave, but the man was wilting under Herald's stare. Jericho was shocked that this man would actually say such awful things to them in public.

"I think you should go." Herald stared the man down until he walked quickly away, secure in his beliefs. "Are you ok, Jericho?" Jericho pointed at himself then Herald, then after the man. "No, he's wrong. He's just an ignorant asshole. There's going to be a lot of people like him that are going to try to make you feel wrong. But never believe that what we have is wrong. Love is love, no matter how it's expressed." Jericho smiled.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Titans East to the podium! They are out guests of honor tonight, and one of them would like to make a speech." Herald winked at Jericho, and they walked to join the team at the microphone. Aqualad gave a speech, the usual 'we'll continue to save the city' and 'we're so honored to be here tonight'. Jericho was only half listening as he watched the crowd. He loved to people-watch and guess what each person was like. When you can't speak, you learn to listen to other things besides the spoken word. Each team member took a turn thanking the gathered rich people, and when it came to Jericho, the silent boy just waved as they walked off stage. An orchestra started playing, and Kid Flash grabbed jinx and started waltzing ith her.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Jinx was pleasantly shocked.

"I'm just naturally an awesome dancer." He grinned.

"Jericho taught you, didn't he?" Kid Flash blushed bright red. "Oh, I am so checking the secruity feed!" Jericho smiled as he heard the conversation. Herald watched his boyfriend as he continued to watch the dancing with wide eyes. The women were all wearing such beautiful dresses in all different colors. Jericho noticed Herald watching him, and he smiled up at his tall boyfriend. Herald grabbed Jericho's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He started dancing with Jericho as the younger boy grinned happily.

The night was beautiful, the perfect break from their busy, dangerous lives. Jericho completely forgot about his troubles as he was swept across the floor, ignoring some pointed looks from spectators. He knew that Hypnotic and prejudice awaited him in the fututre, but for the moment, all that mattered was the boy in front of him.

* * *

><p>After the dance, the team went back to the tower. They were all tired, but happy. The night had been perfect for Jericho, and as he and Herald walked to their rooms, he was grinning like a fool. He pecked herlad on the cheek and headed for his room, but Herald grabbed his tie and pulled him back.<p>

"I don't think so." He smiled into the kiss he placed on Jericho's lips. Jericho went into his own room in a daze. He took off his suit and tie and put on his pajama pants. The bruises on his skin were healed, and when he caught sight of his relection in the mirror, he smiled. Herald loved him.

* * *

><p>Herald was on the verge of sleep when he heard the newly installed internal alarms go off in the tower. He jumped out of bed and ran to Jericho's room. Inside he saw Jericho kneeling on the floor with Hypnotic standing behind him, holding him up by the hair. But really scared Herald was the black cloth blindfold over Jericho's eyes. Then he made the mistake of looking into Hypnotic's eyes where he saw the triumphant look. Jericho tried to struggle, but he couldn't break free.<p>

"Let him go!" Herald tried to charge, only to find himself unable to do so. Instead, he felt like he was having an out of body experience. He felt his body walk towards the door and lock it before the others could get in. Then, as if through water, he walked over to Jericho and hoisted him over his shoulder. Herald was screaming in his head to stop, to attack, but he couldn't. It hit him that Hypnotic had managed to hypnotize him.

"Time to go. Without your little friend inhabiting your mind, I can take over it. If Jericho can't be mine, then he sure as hell won't be yours." Herald felt Jericho's hand on his back, turning on a tracking device sewn into Herald's hood.

* * *

><p>By the time the others managed to get in the room, it was empty.<p>

**Hahaha cliffhanger. Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jericho was still blind folded after Herald had carried him to where ever he was now. He was scared for himself, but he was even more scared for Herald. His boyfriend was under a insane man's control, and with his eyes covered Jericho couldn't help him.

Herald was struggling against his body, trying to break Hypnotic's control. He was still holding Jericho, and when Hypnotic finally stopped in an abandoned building, he felt the fear welling up in his throat. "Hypnotic, don't do this to Jericho!"

"I'm not going to do anything to him. Not yet, at least. Oh, by the way, that tracking device won't work in here." He smiled evilly. "Now, hold him still." Herald found his hands holding a struggling Jericho still as red chains wormed their way around his wrists and ankles. Jericho's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain as the chains tightened, and Herald wished death upon himself.

"Stop! I don't want to do this to him!" Herald felt like he was losing the fight against Hypnotic's control. All he needed was a moment of control to free Jericho's eyes, and then they had a chance of getting out safely. But he couldn't break free.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice anymore." Truthfully, the fact that Herald was even able to stay conscious of his actions was putting strain on Hypnotic's powers, but he had greater control over them now. He had been preparing for this day, though he still couldn't possess meta-humans. "You see, I can tell that no matter what I do to Jericho, he will always be yours. Oh, the joys of true love." He laughed. "But what if he wasn't yours anymore?"

"Jericho belongs to _no one_!" Herald gritted his teeth to get the words out. He had no way of knowing that truthfully, Hypnotic's control over him was weak. But it was strong enough to keep him rooted to one place as the older man walked over and stroked Jericho's naked torso. Thankfully, he still had his pajama pants on. Hypnotic bent forwards as if to kiss Jericho, but stopped when he was just above the boy's lips.

"You know what...you do it." Hypnotic turned to Herald. "Kiss him. Kiss him so hard it leaves a bruise." Herald's mind turned to ice, but he felt his legs slowly moving to do the madman's bidding. He fought, slowing his steps further, but it wasn't enough. "Do it!"

"Jericho, I'm so sorry!" Herald grabbed Jericho's neck and crushed his boyfriend's delicate lips with his own. Jericho struggled, but couldn't get free. Herald wished for death as he finally felt himself release Jericho who fell to his knees. Tears leaked out under the blindfold. "Please, forgive me!" Herald felt his own tears dampen his cheeks. Jericho looked towards the sound and nodded. He mouthed '_I love you always'._ Hypnotic was not amused.

"Well, apparently it will take more than that."

"Why are you doing this?" Herald clenched his fists.

"I'm going to make sure that Jericho can't bear to be with you anymore. He won't be able to stand your touvch, your voice, even your smell. And when you've left him broken on this cold floor, I'll pick up the pieces." He smiled. "Now, time to step it up a notch."

* * *

><p>"Raven! Raven, come in!" Jinx was frantic.<p>

"What's wrong Jinx?" Raven appeared in the communicator screen.

"Hypnotic took Jericho and Herald and we can't find them because somehow their locators are being shielded!"

"Whoa, slow down. I'll see what I can do." Raven only hoped she would be able to find them in time.

* * *

><p>"No!" Herald tried to stop.<p>

"I said _hit him!_" Hypnotic laughed. Herald stepped forward shakily.

"Jericho, I'm sorry!" He backhanded his love across the face. "I'm sorry! Please, stop! I'll do anything!"

"I know. Hit him harder." Hypnotic smiled, almost normally. Herald saw Jericho actually try to scoot back when he heard Herald's approach, and it broke Herald's heart. But still, he couldn't stop. Jericho was jerked up by his chains by Hypnotic so Herald had a better shot. Herald choked back a sob as he drew back his fist and then felt it connect with Jericho's soft flesh with all the force his body could muster. Jericho arched his back in pain and cried out silently. Herald fell to his knees.

"Please! Don't make me do this anymore!"

"Get up!" Hypnotic watched in satisfaction as his puppet rose from the floor. "Now, I'm going to tell you what to do next." He whispered in Herald's ear, and Herald's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"No...NO! I WON'T DO IT!" He tried to step back. "I CAN'T! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIM! I LOVE HIM!" He was shouting, but he couldn't stop his relentless progress towards Jericho. Hypnotic felt his control was strained to breaking point, but he pressed on.

"Yes, you will. Remember, I control you. You will do as I say. After this, Jericho will never let you touch him again." From behind his blindfold, Jericho's eyes widened. They were teary from crying with pain and fear, but even then Jericho was unaware of what Hypnotic had told Herald. He was just to naive, too unversed in the evil ways of the world. Until he felt his boyfriend's hands roaming over his body.

"Jericho, please forgive me." Herald was crying openly as he felt up his boyfriend. He pulled Jericho's pants down, leaving him in only his boxers. Jericho's brain suddenly went into overdrive as he realized what his boyfriend was about to do. Even though part of him knew that it wasn't really Herald, the other part screamed in fear and hate. Herald tried one more time. "Don't make me do this! Please!"

"DO IT! NOW! I COMMAND YOU!" Hypnotic felt his control over Herald straining, and he knew that if it didn't happen soon, Herald would be freed and Hypnotic would be too weak to take control again. Herald felt his body move faster under the power of that command. He gripped the fabric of Jericho's boxers. Jericho was still held up by Hypnotic's control over his red chains, which was also becoming unstable.

"Jericho, I'm trying to stop! I swear, I'm trying!" Herald was crying now.

"Oh, I'm sure deep down a small part of you wants to do this." Hypnotic enjoyed the look of pain on Herald's face.

"Please forgive me!" Herald took off Jericho's boxer's, leaving his boyfriend naked. Jericho, though paralyzed by fear, managed to mouth "_It's ok. I love you."_

Suddenly, Herald took a step back. He felt his body shaking as two warring personalities fought for dominance. Seeing Jericho so vunerable and scared, and the strain that had already weakened Hypnotic, had caused him regain a small measure of control. Hypnotic fought to take over once more, but he failed. Herald fell to the ground as he finally pushed the last vestiges of Hypnotic from his mind, but he was exhausted. He lay on the floor, panting. Hypnotic fell to his knees, also panting.

"Fine. If I can't make you do it, I'll make you _watch_ as I rape the boy you love!" He stood, but with a wave of rage Herald managed to stand and tackle the villain. Herald rose again and staggered to Jericho just as his teammates burst into the room. He ripped off the blindfold covering Jericho's eyes, trying not to see the look in the lime-green eyes.

"Jericho, it's ok." Jericho nodded and phased into Herald. Jericho was glad that his team wouldn't see him that way, and with Jericho inside is mind, Herald had the energy to help the rest of the team take care of Hypnotic.

Everyone wore their goggles, and even though he was a skilled fighter, Hypnotic was outmatched. He couldn't possess any of the team members, and within minutes he was defeated. Jericho phased out of Herald soon after, too tired to hold his form. His teammates averted their eyes while he put his boxer and pants back on. When he turned back around, Herald was gone. Hotspot ran after him. Jinx pulled Jericho into a hug, and Kid Flash joined in. Aqualad squeezed his shoulder, and Jericho turned and hugged his leader.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Back at the tower, Jericho was in his room putting on his usual clothes. Herald hadn't come out of his own room since he got back. Jericho sat down on his bed and felt himself wince as he took a deep breath. Herald's punch had left a deep bruise, as did his kiss. Jericho still loved Herald. Truthfully, no matter what had happened in that room, he knew that Herald would always be the one he loved. But when he thought about Herald, he was haunted by the feel of his boyfriend sliding his clothes off. He shuddered. Hotspot walked into Jericho's room.<p>

"Hey, Jericho. You ok?" He sat down next to his teammate. The two were probably the least close on the team, but Hotspot had a soft spot for the youngest member of the team. Jericho nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Don't do that. Don't pretend everything is just fine." Jericho shrugged. "Look, I don't know what happened in there, but it obviously really affected you. And Herald. He hasn't left his room, and niether have you. You don't have to tell me what happened, but you should talk to Herald." Jericho sighed, then felt his eyes fill with tears again. Why couldn't he stop crying? Hotspot put an arm around Jericho's shoulders. Jericho regained control of himself and stood. Hotspot took this as his signal to leave. "Just talk to him, Jericho."

* * *

><p>Herald sat on his bed in the middle of his room. He had taken out his anger at himself on his room, and it was in a pitiful state. But his anger was too great, and he had turned on himself. He sat on his bed as the thoughts poured through his head.<p>

"I hurt him. I did the same thing to him that Hypnotic did to him! I kissed him. I hit him. I almost...almost...raped him. Why couldn't I break free before that happened?" He held his face in his hands. He heard his door swish open. "Go away, Aqualad. I don't want to talk!" Herald felt someone sit down next to him on the bed, but he didn't look to see who it was. "I said, GO AW-" He turned and saw lime green eyes staring back at him with a sad look. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell." He sighed and turned away. "I'm so sorry. I can't get it out of my mind. I almost...I hurt you. I did exactly what Hypnotic did to you." He felt a soft hand on his arm.

Jericho turned Herald's face towards him, but Herald caught his hand. "Don't. I...I can't stop wondering if...if he was _right._" Jericho took Herald's hand and squeezed it. "He said that, deep down I wanted to hurt you. That I wanted to do that...that horrible thing to you. What if...what if he was right, and that's why I took so long to break free?" Jericho sat with Herald for a few minutes, until he felt Herald turn towards him. "We can't do this anymore." Jericho whipped his head around. He put a hand on Herald's face, but the boy caught it. "No, don't!" Jericho's eyes filled with tears. He placed a hand over his heart and shook his head. "I don't want to either, but it's what's safest for you! You can find someone else who's better for you! Someone who can't hurt you." Jericho put a finger to his temple and shrugged, shaking his head. Herald smiled. "I'm not making sense?" Jericho raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

Herald rubbed his eyes. "Did I really just pour out my frustrations to you?" Jericho nodded. "Did they make me sound like I haven't slept in a week?" Jericho smiled and nodded. Herald sighed and leaned his head onto Jericho's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just so confused. Having your mind controlled by Hypnotic is so...different from having you in my mind. He leaves thoughts...jumbled. And I can't stop replaying when I made you cry." Jericho wrapped his arms around Herald and nuzzled into his neck. "Do you really want to stay with me?" Jericho pulled back and looked his love in the eye. Before his memories could flood his mind, Jericho leaned in and kissed Herald. It was soft, and chaste, and only lasted a moment, but it was enough.

"I love you, Jericho. Forever."

**Not sure this is really an ending. I might write another chapter if someone asks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Raven was meditating in the Titan's East main room when Jinx walked in. Raven, though aware of her presence, chose to ignore her. The two dark Titans were not the closest since Jinx had been in Raven's room and tried on her clothes years before. The fact that Jinx had called for Raven's help showed just how desparate she was. To find someone, Raven needed to trace their energies, and like a bloodhound with a scent, she needed a strong example of that energy to follow. Raven had gone to Jericho's room to get a better feeling for his energy, but she was unable to find a strong enough source. Jinx told her to try Herald's room, where Raven found Jericho's guitar. With that, she tracked Jericho and the rest was easy.

Jinx put some water on to boil as Raven continued to meditate. She pulled out a box of tea and made enough for two. She poured it into two mugs and sat down on the sofa in front of Raven. She knew the girl still didn't like her, but she had saved Jericho, and that was good enough for Jinx. Raven opened an eye.

"What are you doing?" Raven continued to float.

"I made some tea." Jinx held out a mug. "I know you like this kind, and...well..." Raven sat next to her.

"Well, what?"

"I wanted to say thank you. For helping me. I was afraid you wouldn't even answer, but you did. Jericho is safe now, and he means so much to me." Jinx smiled as Raven took the mug.

"Jericho means a lot to all of you. And he's a Titan, so I would have helped him no matter what." She took a sip. "But you're welcome." The girls sat in a comfortable silence and sipped their tea. "I have to go back. But you know how to reach me." And then Raven was gone in a flash of black. Jinx shook her head. She would never understand that girl. Jinx was joined by Kid Flash.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you thinking so hard about?" Jinx sighed, giving her boyfriend a clue.

"Jericho. He looked so...scared. When I hugged him, he was trembling. Just the thought of someone hurting someone so innocent...it's awful!" She stood with her back to Kid Flash and asked the question that had been nagging at her. "Do you...do think that if you hadn't come along and changed me-"

"You turned your own life around!"

"Whatever. But if I hadn't changed? Do you think I could have turned into someone that would hurt Jericho? If things had turned out differently, do you think that...maybe I would have hurt him someday? Would that look in his eyes...be for me?" A tear slid down her cheek as she stood alone. Then she felt warm arms wrap around her protectively as Kid Flash rested his chin on her head.

"Honestly? We'll never know for sure. But I will tell you this. I refuse to believe that even if you were a villain today, that you'd hurt someone. You're a good person. I mean, you put up with _me!"_ Kid Flash turned his girlfreiend around so he could look in her eyes. "It won't help to think about what might have been, good or bad. Life is about the choices we make. You made yours, and you have to live with it. All you need to know is Jericho looks up to you as a sister. And I love you forever." Jinx rested her cheek on his chest and let him comfort her troubled mind.

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since they saved Jericho. Jericho and Herald were still together, but they hadn't kissed or even held hands since the night they saved Jericho. Jericho had nightmares, and Herald starred in most of them. Even though Jericho woke right before anything could happen, he woke drenched in sweat with tears in his eyes. Jinx found him in the kitchen, staring at the counter, at one o'clock in the morning three days after they saved him.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She was actually awake because she wanted something to eat. Jericho shrugged. "Couldn't sleep?" Jericho shook his head. "Why not?" Nothing. Jinx was alert then. "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." Jericho lifted his eyes to meet hers, and she saw the shame and fear written plainly across his open face. Jinx wrapped her arms around Jericho from behind. "What was your nightmare about?"

Since then, Jericho would make Jinx understand what his dreams were about, and she listened. She never said a word, didn't ask questions, just listened. And after a week of this late-night therapy, Jinx stopped finding Jericho in the itchen. He slpet through the night. Jericho was a resilient person, and he was determined to iss Herald again someday. Otherwise, Hypnotic had won.

A few days later, Jinx was searching for the TV remote. The boys had decided to go paintballing, something Jinx despised, and she was now looking for a relief form boredom. But she was soon distracted by the coming of Jericho with the remote. He walked over and sat with her on the couch, turning on the TV to the Vampire Diaries. Jinx shot him a look. "Seriously?" She hated that show. Real vampires weren't brooding and they didn't fall in love with humans. She had made it clear on many occasions that she hated that show, and only Jericho's bright eyes saved him from her wrath.

Jericho laughed silently as Jinx wrestled with him for the remote. Jinx smiled, a bright smile that reached her cat-like eyes. It was the first time she had seen Jericho truly smiling in weeks. "Why didn't you go with the others?" Jericho rolled his eyes. "What, you don't like paintball guns?" Jericho shook his head and mimed an exploding paintball hitting him. Jinx laughed. Maybe this day would be alright after all.

* * *

><p>The boys returned in good spirits, even Herald, who had been quiet and sad for weeks. When they entered the tower, they found that Jericho and Jinx had spent the day baking all kinds of desserts. Actually, Jericho had taught Jinx how to bake, and she was now showing him how to make home made pizza. They welcomed their teammates as they walked in and told them dinner would be ready in ten minutes. Herald was about to retreat into his room once more because that's where he spent most of his time. He wanted to give Jericho space, and deep down he also wanted to punish himself.<p>

He felt a hand on his arm, and he knew only one person had hands so perfect. He turned to find Jericho smiling shyly up at him. Jericho had a smear of flour on his cheek and a ridiculous apron on, but Herald didn't care. Jericho was _smiling _at him, _touching_ him. Jericho stood on his toes and kissed Herald on the cheek, then wrapped his arms around Herald. Herald held him tightly, fianlly feeling like maybe things would be ok again.

"He's been like that all day. All happy and smiley. He just woke up...how did you put it, Jericho?" Jinx called from her postion in the kitchen. The rest of the team lounged on the couch. Jericho shrugged, then smiled. He placed a hand on his heart, and then Herald's in their well known symbol for love. Herald beamed.

"I love you so much." Jericho stood on his toes again, leaning in towards Herald. Herald didn't want to ruin the moment, so he stood perfectly still until Jericho's lips met his. Then he kissed back, a soft and gentle kiss. There was no tongue, no roaming hands, just a lingering contact between lips. Jericho wouldn't be ready for anything more intimate for a long time, but to Herald, he was worth waiting for.

Things weren't perfect, and Jericho would still need to recover for a long time. But he had his friends, and he had Herald.

Who could possibly need anything more?

**Thanks for reading. I liked writing this story. I hope you liked reading it. Stay tuned for more stories in the near future.**

**~orangekangaroo**


End file.
